Koszyk pełen tajemnic
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Anna dziwnie się zachowuje, dlatego Yoh stara się odkryć tego przyczynę.


-Anno, wróciłem!- krzyknął Yoh, błyskawicznie zamykając drzwi wejściowe. Strząsnął śnieg z głowy, rozebrał się i skierował ku kuchni licząc, że znajdzie w niej coś dobrego do zjedzenia. Nie widziało mu się pracować jako Król Szamanów z pustym żołądkiem.

Zdziwiła go panująca wokół cisza. Zazwyczaj zaraz po powrocie do domu dostawał kolejne zadania do wykonania; w wyjątkowych sytuacjach (na przykład większej liczby klientów Funbaru) dostawał gotowy posiłek i, co ciekawe, porcję czułości ze strony szamanki itako.

-Coś się stało? Przecież obiad czeka na ciebie, zaraz wystygnie. I nie musisz martwić się o Amidamaru. Nie przetrzymuję go nigdzie, możesz sprawdzić.

Prawie podskoczył słysząc jej głos.

-Nic się nie stało. Po prostu zwykle czekasz na mnie z niecierpliwością- zauważył.

-Tym razem poszłam do gości, w końcu ktoś musi nadzorować Ryuu- już miała odejść, gdy coś sobie przypomniała. - Zapomniałabym! Ren i HoroHoro tu byli. Kazali mi ci przekazać, żebyś przy najbliższej okazji wraz z Mantą, Ryuu i Faustem spotkał z nimi. Miejsce do ustalenia. Lyserg i Choco też mają zamiar wpaść.

Nim zdążył o cokolwiek więcej zapytać, Anna narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła prosto w śnieżycę. Yoh pokręcił ze zdziwieniem głową. Jego _właściwie już żona_ dziwnie się zachowywała. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyszła z domu tak szybko, w dodatku nie mówiąc ani słowa dokąd, na ile i w jakim celu się wybiera. Poza tym... nie miała swojej czerwonej chusty. Mimo iż wcale na to nie wyglądało, on również się o nią martwił, tak samo jak ona o niego.

Uśmiechnął się jednak, jak zawsze rozluźniając się.

-Amidamaru?- duch samuraja wyłonił się ze ściany.

-O co chodzi, mistrzu?

-Możesz powiedzieć Basonowi, że za trzy dni jestem wolny. Niech oni wybiorą miejsce spotkania.

-Dobrze.

* * *

Yoh wszedł powoli do ciemnego budynku. Jedyną rzeczą, która wskazywała na to, iż jest to bar, była starta tablica, pomalowana niegdyś neonowymi farbami. Natychmiast został otulony przyjemnym zapachem herbaty jaśminowej z sake - jedynej rzeczy, której nie mógł nigdy odmówić swoim przyjaciołom, nawet kiedy miał nawał pracy. Przymrużył oczy, przyzwyczajając oczy do półmroku.

Nagle usłyszał czyjeś wołanie. Obrócił się w bok, by dostrzec swoich przyjaciół, siedzącym kulturalnie przy niskim stoliku. Każdy z nich już sączył swoją porcję trunku. Manta pomachał mu energicznie.

-Cześć Yoh, w końcu możemy w spokoju usiąść i porozmawiać - powiedział Ren, rozsiadając się jeszcze wygodniej w fotelu. Król Szamanów jak zwykle uśmiechnął się.

-To mój święty obowiązek rozmawiać z innymi szamanami- zaśmiał się i wypił kilka łyków herbaty, rozkoszując się jej delikatnym smakiem. Zwrócił się w stronę Lyserga. - Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze znajdziesz czas na spotkanie z nami?

-Polegam na wyczuciu Morphine. Ona zawsze wie, na co jest w danej chwili czas- odpowiedział zielonowłosy chłopak, podając ciasteczko swojemu małemu duchowi-stróżowi. Wróżka usiadła na jego ramieniu, pobłyskując.

-To może mi pomoże? Mam nietypowy problem.

-Jaki?- wszyscy szamani w jednej chwili zwrócili się ku Yoh. Westchnął.

-Anna dziwnie się zachowuje.

Zapadła nietypowa cisza. Nawet Choco siedział cicho i nie próbował opowiadać żadnych kawałów.

-To dlatego pytałeś się mnie przez te kilka dni, czy panienka nie przechodziła obok- Ryuu pokręcił głową. - Mogłeś powiedzieć, mistrzu! Pomógłbym ci!

-Wolałem się upewnić. Słuchajcie, dla mnie to jest nie lada wyzwanie, bo nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkałem. Jak mam się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi?

-Śledź ją- powiedział HoroHoro, jednym haustem wypijając swój napój.

-Łatwo ci mówić. Czyta w myślach, zapomniałeś?

-No fakt... Ale jeśli nie będziesz myśleć, to cię nie wyczuje.

Yoh zastanowił się nad słowami HoroHoro, który przypomniał mu prawie zapomniany tydzień z jego życia. Już raz tak zrobił i mu się udało. Dlaczego by nie wypróbować tej metody ponownie?

-Jesteś wielki, Horo. Stawiam ci następną kolejkę.

-A my to co?!- Król Szamanów zachichotał. No trudno, kiedyś i tak trzeba było to zrobić.

-Kelner! Dwanaście specjałów lokalu z podwójną dawką i ciasteczka wiśniowo-ryżowe!

* * *

Kiedy wrócił z pracy następnego popołudnia, natychmiast skierował się za Anną, najwyraźniej nieświadomą jego obecności. Zdawała się być bardzo skupiona na swoim celu i chciała jak najszybciej do niego dotrzeć. Tylko co ona niosła w koszyku? Na pewno nie upominki dla gości.

Skręciła w stronę piwnicy, tej znajdującej się bardzo blisko źródła wody. W Funbaru Onsen były dwie piwnice - jedna służyła do magazynowania przetworów na zimę i nie tylko, a druga nie była właściwie do niczego potrzebna, pomijając fakt, iż była to najlepsza możliwa kryjówka w chwilach szczytu. Widocznie coś musiała ukrywać.

Anna obróciła się, sprawdzając, czy nikt za nią nie idzie, a wtedy serce Yoh zatrzymało się na moment. Gdyby go zobaczyła lub, co gorsza, wyczuła... Na jego szczęście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Dziewczyna przekręciła klucz w drzwiach. Krzywiąc się przy każdym skrzypnięciu, otworzyła je. Przeszedł za nią przez drzwi i schował się za kamieniem. Yoh zobaczył wtedy coś, czego w życiu by się nie spodziewał.

Oblicze jego narzeczonej złagodniało. Uklękła przy nagrzanych skałach i wyciągnęła coś zza niej. Nieduży, wiklinowy koszyk. A w nim...

-Cichutko, już...- szepnęła do malutkiej, puchatej kuleczki w jej rękach. Położyła ją na kolanach, podobnie jak trzy inne, które piszczały, każda na swój sposób. Z drugiego kosza, tego, który przyniosła, wyciągnęła butelkę z mlekiem i po kolei dawała każdej pić.

Yoh był tak zszokowany, że całkowicie zapomniał o swojej misji incognito. Wypadł zza ciepłego kamienia, stykając się nosami z szamanką itako. Dziewczyna prawie krzyknęła, ale powstrzymała się. Zamiast tego zaczęła mierzyć go morderczym wzrokiem.

-Yoh Asakura! Co ty tutaj robisz?!- wycedziła.

-Od paru dni dziwnie się zachowujesz. Chciałem sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Skoro masz zostać moją żoną, nie możesz nic przede mną ukrywać, tak jak i ja przed tobą- przypomniał jej. Twarz Anny posmutniała.

-Znalazłam je kilka dni temu na wejściu do Funbaru. Nie wiem, kto mógł je tam zostawić, ale ta osoba nie była człowiekiem. Nie mogłam ich zostawić, a bałam się, że się nie zgodzisz...

Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Przygarnął dziewczynę do siebie, uważając, by nie zgnieść żadnego z kociąt.

-Oj ty... Jak mogłaś tak myśleć? Przecież to ty rządzisz zarówno domem, jak i moim sercem. Jeśli chcesz je przygarnąć, to czemu nie? A może ktoś z drużyny się skusi? Założę się, że Jun marzy o kocie, a wtedy także Ren się przekona do "swojej delikatności", jak to mawia Bason.

Anna pocałowała go delikatnie, patrząc w oczy.

-Daruję ci treningi do końca tygodnia- powiedziała. Yoh uśmiechnął się.

-Na pewno... a potem dasz mi podwójne rundki wokół miasta. O nie, nie dzięki!- tym razem to on ją pocałował z uczuciem.

-Miau?- zaśmiali się, obserwując cztery koty, których wielobarwne oczy wpatrywały się w nich.

To będzie dopiero przygoda.


End file.
